The invention relates to a mechanical device for the fast, painless treatment of varicose ulcers.
Varicose ulcers are sores which originate from cutaneous and sub-cutaneous necrosis in a region of a leg, generally the lower third, which is in a state of anoxia from stagnation of the blood in the capillaries caused by a blockage of the return venous circulation. Usually, one or more varices of the perforating type are found above an ulcer. These perforating varices are usually present in the form of venous ectasis which is clearly visible beneath the skin, During exploration of a varix by a finger, the finger sinks to the depth of the sub-cutaneous tissues. The pathological reflux of the venous blood from the depth of the periphery originates at the level of these "venous holes" which connect the peripheral venous circulation and the deep venous circulation, due to a valvular defect. This results in the establishment of peripheral venous hypertension causing the blockage of the capillary circulation which is responsible for the anoxia of the cutaneous and sub-cutaneous tissues situated in front of these perforating varices and which causes nercrosis. The only aetiological treatment for overcoming varicose ulcers lies in the elimination of the pathological reflux of the deep venous blood toward the peripheral venous blood, that is to say, in practice, the treatment of the perforating varices themselves.
With the exception of pharmaceutical means, the means hitherto employed for overcoming venous hypertension at the level of the ulcerated region are all of the same type and involve the establishment of elastic support using elastic stocking or bandages. This is clearly inadequate as it is not possible in this way to prevent reflux at the level of the perforating varices since this reflux is situated deeply relative to the cutaneous surface (see FIGS. 1a and 1b in the attached drawings). Moreover, sclerosis of the varices is effected in a blind manner and is difficult to apply to the patient suffering from a varicose ulcer. Finally, if the compression of the ulcer itself and of a small peri-ulcerous zone can possibly allow the venous obstruction to be removed, the cause, that is to say the perforating verix, is not being attacked directly and, furthermore, there is a risk of interfering with the capillary circulation due to this compression.